To investigate the relationships among renal ammoniagenesis, renal gloconeogenesis and diabetes control using newer stable isotope methods. Such knowledge may suggest better methods for monitoring patients with diabetes for the adequacy of insulin therapy, and lead to better management of patients by modifying renal gluconeogenesis